Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys that roll and more particularly to a toy that rolls on a metal track by clinging to it magnetically.
Description of the Prior Art
Toys that contain magnets are known in the art as well as toys that roll on tracks. None of these prior art toys feature a dual wheel structure with a central axle that magnetically clings to a track regardless of the vertical or horizontal position of the toy. Prior art track devices typically have two tracks and simply roll, but do not cling.
Yo-Yos are also known in the art. For example, Duncan, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,443 discloses a basic yo-yo. Numerous variations exist on the basic yo-yo such as those disclosed by Labarbara in U.S. Publication No. 2014/0154945. However, yo-yos are used with string, made of wood or plastic and do not generally run on tracks. What is needed is a toy with magnetic properties featuring a modified yo-yo-like structure that can follow a narrow track at a relatively constant speed in any vertical or horizontal position, and also be released from the track to perform tricks or to connect the rolling toy to other component track pieces and remain in continuous motion throughout the track structure circuit.